


Un tipo estremamente ordinario

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Humor, Hungry Hide-zou, Implied Relationships, M/M, Phone Calls, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide-zou organizza una serata casalinga e rilassante, quando una chiamata da parte di Asagi sconvolge i suoi piani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un tipo estremamente ordinario

Hide-zou, nonostante la sua fama di persona un po' fuori dal comune e disordinata, era in realtà un tipo estremamente ordinario: quando andava a dormire poggiava sempre gli occhiali allo stesso posto per ritrovarli in qualsiasi momento ne avesse avuto bisogno, curava la sua macchina con molta attenzione ed era un fan del ramen, sebbene riuscisse soltanto a cucinare quello istantaneo quando non poteva o non voleva andare a cena fuori.

Quella sera, difatti, avendo semplicemente voglia di stare a casa per non sfidare il freddo invernale, aveva preparato un'abbondante porzione di ramen istantaneo ed aveva apparecchiato con calma, godendosi il cicaleccio proveniente dalla televisione accesa a basso volume: attendeva la serie sui samurai che avrebbero dato da lì a poco, come avrebbe potuto perdersela?

Le registrazioni erano terminate, le prove sarebbero cominciate un paio di giorni dopo e non aveva altri impegni: poteva finalmente rilassarsi e impigrirsi un po'. Con un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra, il viso appena ruvido di barba non fatta, finalmente si sedette comodamente, godendo dell'aroma di ramen che saliva dalla ciotola. Si sfregò le mani e, tutto tronfio, allungò la mano per prendere le due bacchette... quando lo squillo del suo cellulare spezzò l'idillio.

Con un sospiro, prese l'apparecchio tra le dita e lesse il nome apparso sullo schermo: Asagi. Probabilmente qualche comunicazione importante, nulla di che.

Anche se...

Il sospetto iniziò a farsi strada nel chitarrista mentre il suo dito scivolava sul touch screen per accettare la chiamata: di solito le comunicazioni importanti venivano passate via e-mail, era raro che il cantante chiamasse per esprimersi a voce... che fosse successo qualcosa? E lui, cosa poteva fare per aiutare?

Rispose con una buona dose di perplessità, sicuramente se Asagi lo stava chiamando c'era un motivo più che plausibile.

“Hide, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

Il tono di voce del cantante, a metà tra il panico e l'irritazione, non prometteva nulla di buono; proprio per questo, Hide-zou decise di usare circospezione e preparare una qualsiasi scusa che gli consentisse di restarsene a casa con la sua ciotola di ramen ancora caldo il cui aroma l'aveva tanto rincuorato. Mentre nella sua mente pensava freneticamente a qualsiasi pretesto potesse addurre per non star dietro alle idee del leader della band, il chitarrista sfoggiò una notevole calma: “Asagi-san, come posso aiutarti?”

“Stavo tornando a casa, quando ho bucato.” Esordì il cantante.

Hide-zou sapeva già dove aveva intenzione di arrivare, così cercò davvero di evitarsi un'uscita al freddo, quantomeno rimandarla per darsi al suo ramen. Aveva già finito in studio, non aveva animali da compagnia a cui badare, sapeva benissimo che quella sera Hiroki era in giro a bere (e questo poteva soltanto voler dire che non era saggio chiedere proprio ad un ubriaco di mettersi alla guida di una macchina proprio per andare ad aiutare qualcun altro che aveva problemi con la propria auto!)... in poche parole, Hide-zou sapeva bene di non avere scusanti.

“Purtroppo il carro attrezzi non potrà essere qui tra meno di un'ora e, dato che quando mi sono rimesso alla guida mi hai più volte invitato a contattarti in caso di bisogno... mi stavo chiedendo se... ecco...” Asagi esitò, palesemente in imbarazzo, prima di concludere: “Se potessi venire qui ad aiutarmi.”

“Capo, sul serio non hai mai cambiato una gomma?!” fu la prima cosa che il chitarrista riuscì a replicare, evidentemente perplesso.

“Non ho mai avuto bisogno d'imparare a farlo.”

“E Tsunehito, è lì con te?”

“Hide, so di chiederti molto, ma sono da solo, in una zona lugubre e deserta, in mezzo alla strada e le giostre del parchetto che dovrebbe essere ad un isolato da qui fanno uno di quei rumori che ho sentito soltanto negli horror che guarda Tsune.”

Il chitarrista si intenerì, ma scrutò il suo ramen già pronto, combattuto. “Ecco, veramente...”

“So che non è esattamente una situazione idilliaca, ma...”

La scusa del cantante fu interrotta dal nuovo cigolio di meccanismi mal oliati che venivano da lontano e sembravano davvero usciti da uno di quei film che lo stesso Hide-zou non era mai riuscito a guardare. Di fronte al dovere, non poteva proprio tirarsi indietro, così sfoderò la sua solita faccia tosta e replicò, divertito: “Immagino di non avere altra scelta, voglio che il leader della band non venga portato via da chissà quale creatura!”

“Grazie per l'immagine aberrante, mi hai fatto tornare in mente quel film con il pagliaccio...”

“Ah, me lo ricordo!” esclamò Hide-zou, alzandosi e spegnendo la televisione. “Mi raccomando, non accettare palloncini da sconosciuti!”

La serata era ormai andata, con sommo dispiacere di un chitarrista che, nonostante tutto, era noto per essere una persona affidabile nel momento del bisogno – quantomeno, per ciò che riguardava le macchine.

Dopo essersi fatto ripetere un paio di volte il nome della zona in cui si trovava il cantante, Hide-zou prese un tovagliolo e lo trascrisse velocemente, per paura di dimenticarlo. Indossò presto la giacca, segretamente grato di non essersi ancora spogliato... e ridendo tra sé nel considerare che, pur munito di pigiama, non si sarebbe scomodato più di tanto: c'era bisogno della sua conoscenza in campo automobilistico, non di un modello!

Afferrato il cellulare e il fazzoletto con l'appunto, prese le chiavi e si chiuse alle spalle la porta di casa.

Improvvisamente, qualcosa gli disse che era il caso di chiamare il bassista.

“Asagi-san mi ha appena chiamato per farmelo sapere.” Lo anticipò Tsunehito, senza neanche il saluto di rito.

“Buonasera anche a te, Tsunehito-kun! Stavo pensando una cosa...”

“Qualche imprecazione perché stavi cenando?”

Incamminandosi verso il portone principale dell'edificio in cui viveva, Hide-zou ridacchiò: “Forse. Ho una proposta da farti.”

“Intrigami.”

“Hai ancora quel costume da clown pauroso che volevi indossare un paio di anni fa, ad Halloween?”

“Quello che Asagi-san ha proibito categoricamente?”

Il chitarrista rise: “Proprio quello.”

“Dovrei averlo, sì. Cos'hai in mente?”

“Vengo a prenderti tra una decina di minuti, ti spiegherò di persona.”

La risata di Tsunehito, così contagiosa e rilassante, sembrò quasi sottolineare le parole pronunciate dal bassista: “Hide-zou-san, io posso sempre farmi perdonare con una notte di passione e qualche giorno di coccole... sei sicuro di voler restare nella band?”

“Non sarà un problema.”

“Mi dispiacerebbe dover rinunciare a scrivere post su di te per chiamarti _aniki_...”

“Fidati, Tsunehito-kun, nessuno può mettersi tra me e il mio ramen impunemente! Neanche un Asagi-san solo e indifeso!”

“E incapace di cambiare una ruota, a quanto pare.”

“Anche!”

Tsunehito, tuttavia, non riuscì a divertirsi oltre: “Seriamente, Hide-zou-san...”

“Tsune, Tsune, Tsune...”

“Senza di te, i D non sarebbero più gli stessi.”

“Lo so, sono il miglior chitarrista mediocre sulla piazza!” rise Hide-zou, chiudendosi in macchina.

“Quindi per quella storia del costume...”

“Lascia stare, Tsune. Passo a prenderti lo stesso, cerca di preparare una serie di battutine per il tuo ragazzo.”

“Non... è il mio...” l'esitazione di Tsunehito fu palesemente dettata dall'imbarazzo.

Il chitarrista si allacciò la cintura e mise in moto, tagliando corto con una risata: “Chiamalo come vuoi. A dopo!”

Uscendo dal parcheggio e immettendosi con sicurezza sulla strada, Hide-zou si disse che avrebbe dovuto fare il supereroe: Bat-zou, probabilmente, con un grande segno nel cielo rappresentante la sua sagoma ad un live!

“Forse una ciotola di ramen ci starebbe meglio...” sospirò.

Ignorò il brontolio affamato del suo stomaco e svoltò a sinistra, sospirando: niente cena, ma andare ad aiutare un amico non era cosa da poco, no? Non gli restava che sperare di trovare un locale aperto sulla via del ritorno... forse anche una porzione grande di ramen non sarebbe stata male.

“O forse un tonkatsu, perché no...” considerò a mezza voce, pregustando già il dolce sapore di carne e riso.

 


End file.
